In pursuit of Happiness
by stereoheartrukia
Summary: When a young Uchiha, realizes that hatred and vengenze is not the answer. He goes to extra lengths to get the one woman he needs to be happy; what everyone doesnt know is that he has his eyes set out on the young Hyuga heiress; Hinata. Will she everlove him or will hate scar her as well in this crazy adventure of love. Not so OOC maybe a little.
1. Leave? I think not!

Disclaimer! I don't own Naruto not its characters.

Kishimoto-san does.

I ship SASUHINA, because I have numerous reasons.

Yes I dislike Sakura. :D Dont hate the ship, hate the shipper ;D

Now let's begin.

* * *

**Leave? I think not!**

**Hinata POV:**

Everything happened too quick; I couldn't see what hit me. Actually I wasn't expecting to be attacked, while leaving my shift at Konoha's Hospital. I remember tending to the sick children that are staying over night, I was prepairing my paper work and just as I was about to open the door to my office. I was hit behind the neck; I fall slowly on towards the floor but get caught by the waist...all I see was bright red eyes and black swirling intersecting eclipses and loose conscience.

I wake up with this horrible throbbing on my head; I try to move my left leg but its chained to a bed post. That immediatly alarmed me, I can move my arms and other body parts just not my left leg. I look around trying to recongnize my sorroundings, but as expected I don't. I try to activate my Byakugan; but my chakra is being depleted, assuming because of the chain.

The door is opened and I turn to see, revealing the man my first love; has been trying to bring back home for years. Sasuke Uchiha standing in all his glory smirking at me like I was a piece of meat to him.

I shift my gaze down, and realize I'm not wearing my clothes. Oh no, not only did he kidnap me but undressed me and place me into a very revealing white lingerie. Instinctively, I cross my arms covering my breast.

_'H-h-how dare he undress me?!' _I thought.

I hear him scoff, and hear clothes ruffle I dare not to look so I keep my head down; hoping it was all a dream...

**Sasuke POV:**

I've been watching her for months, I've learned her schedule when she goes to work, when she sleeps and wakes up, when she meet up with her team mates or friends, when she talked to the Dobe. I know her daily life in and out.

I decided to revive my clan, and choosing a partner for the job was tough. The list of female's in my life we're short, and no Karin or Sakura were out of the list. One that would literally rape you in your sleep; the other was as shallow as her childood crush was. Ino was out of the picture, she was with my replacement Sai. Hinata was the only female tolerable enough for me to "breed" with.

She was indeed beautiful inside and out, her kindness had no bounds. She always put other's before her. Her love for the Dobe irked me but I am confident I can melt my way into her heart. She put's up with the down grading of her clan, she was like myself in a way. Seeking approval from her father; like he was when he was younger.

Looking at her body was a taboo, I never did while watching her. I was waiting for this moment to take her as mine. I have seen glimpses though, each making my pants tighten at the thought of having that body underneath me. Now that I have her here; and in a revealing lingerie, I was itching my urge to just jump and take her by force. But I was raised to be a gentlemen and if I want to win her heart I have to be one.

"Hinata" I called her, she looks up looking at me with those big round pearly doe eyes.

"Y-y-yes?" She answered, I know she fears me; her eyes give it away.

"Do you wish, to know why you are here?" I ask her with a mischivousness tone.

She stares at me and after a while she nods.

"You arer here to be my wife, mother of my children, and my companion." I bluntly told her.

"W-w-what!? Why me? Uchiha-san please let me leave..." She said.

"Leave? I think not..." I stated with a hint of anger.

_'Leave?! I need to change that thinking of her's'_ I thought.

"Please, I won't tell anyone what you did; just please let me go..." She said in verge of tears. That I did not like at all.

"Hinata-chan; understand this because I will only state this once.." I said in a harsh tone.

She nods awaiting to her impending future with me.

"You will be my wife by the end tomorrow evening, you will come to love me and you will be happy...I may be cruel and evil to you. But I also have a heart and I trust you won't demolish it. Your the only who hold's it and I plan on erasing the Dobe out of your heart." I stated looking at her flushed ruby red cheeks.

"U-u-uchiha-san..." Said Hinata, pleasant voice ringing through my ears.

"Yes?" I said.

"Why me?" She asked looking me at me; our eyes connecting.

"Because your tolerable" I answered walking towards and removing the chain on her ankle.

"Does it hurt?" I asked, she looks away wincing in pain; when I touched her ankle. Taking that as a 'yes' I stand and rip a piece of my shirt and cleaned the wound as much as I could and wrapped it up.

"T-t-thank you" She said slightly blushing.

"I have to take care of my wife." I stated, earning a brighter shade of red on her beautiful face.

"Sleep, we have a big day tomorrow." I said looking at her, her face turning pale by the second. "If I refuse?" she whispered, I pushed her down to the bed and glared at her "I will slaugher everyone you hold dear too, even your precious Dobe." I said; tears drimming down her eyes. I felt like an asshole, but it was the only way to get a 'yes'.

**Normal POV:**

Laying next to her, he pulls her to his chest and nuzzles on her neck. He knows she is stiffens, when he pulled her close. But soon relaxes and leans to the touch. He smirks and pulls her a little bit closer. Closing his eyes and falling into a dream full of bliss and hopes of little Uchiha's running around, with a beautiful wife.

She on the other hand; had nightmares of her future with the notorious Uchiha. Will she love him or will hate sccar her heart?...

Morning was coming to begin the day and her new life as an _Uchiha._

* * *

**Back in Konoha: **

"Where is Hinata-sama?" Neji asked the nurse in the front desk.

"She should be at home, her shift is over." She answered.

"She hasn't returned home." He stated.

"Ehh?! You may check her office, she may have stayed over night helping." She said.

"Thank you" He said and walked of toward his cousins' office.

What he saw was very displeasing; papers scattered of the floor her bag on the floor and the window open. What irked him the most was the note on the desk.

Run pass everyone, he made his way to the Hokage. The note in hand, running pass Naruto, Shizune, Kiba and Shino. He bursted in the office; recieving a yell from Shizune, Sakura and Tsunade.

"Neji-san I hope this is an emergency, beca-" She was interrupted.

"Hinata was taken by the Uchiha." He stated in a growl loud enough for everyone to hear that arrived in the office.

"W-what? Hinata kidnapped by Sasuke? She asked.

"Yes, here" Handing her the note.

She re-reed the note and put it down, slammed her fist on the desk and glared.

"Damn that Uchiha..." She roared.

"Ne ne Baa-chan, I don't think it was sasuke who would do that; he hates girls." Said Naruto.

"Don't defend him, Naruto." Growled Kiba and Neji.

"S-sasuke-kun and Hinata-chan..." Whispered Sakura anger slipping into Jade eyes.

"Look at the note Naruto, it's him for sure." said Tsunade handing the note to him.

Reading the note over and over again, Naruto crumpled the note.

"We'll get her back" He said giving a serious look.

* * *

**Stay tune for the next chapter please review.**

**This is my 2nd fanfiction both are in progress.**

**Reviews and Comments are loved :)**

**Me: Ne ne Hinata-chan kinky stuff will happen ;D**

**Hinata: Ehhh! -blushes-**

**Sasuke: Hn -smirks-**

**Till next time 3 Mucho loves.**


	2. I do and Rescue?

Hello everyone

Welcome to 'In pursuit of Happiness'

Chapter 2: Is more based on the formation of the Wedding and Rescue plan. Just so everyone know what they are reading.

I love sasuhina, don't judge me. Dislikement towards Sakura? Her fault for being annoying nuff said. \('^'\)

Now on with the story...

* * *

In pursuit of Happiness

**I do and Rescue?!**

**Normal POV:**

Sun beams flare through the dark room, engulfing everything in the light. Making Sasuke stir in his sleep; slowly waking up and looking down at the bundle in his arms. Smirking at the look of her beautiful innocent sleeping face, one that will change with hazy eyes filled with ectasy and pleasure struck face.

Pulling her closer to his chest, he gets a whiff of her scent. She smelled of Cinnamon and Apples; it was a light scent not strong and oppressive scent most females carry. The nightgown she wore sparked his interest high, sleeping on her side making her breast glisten from the sun beams. Her chest heaving slowly up and down, the dip between her breast showing a scar just below her heart.

_'I wonder how she got that.' _He thought as he fingered the scar like it would be ingraved in his memory.

She shivered at his touch and began to nuzzle closer to his chest seeking warmth. Looking puzzled by the reaction he scoots futher away from to see what she would do.

Sure enough she scooted closer placing her hands on his chest. But then her face began to scrunch and her eyes slowly open and when she realized who's chest she placed her hands on. She scooted away; actually she more likely fell off the bed. Letting Sasuke have full view of her rump, she immediatly stood up and pulled the lingerie down.

"Good Morning to you too." He said, with a smirk on his face.

"H-hai Good Morning..." She replied, blush tainting her cheeks as he has seem her in a embarrassing moment.

"I will send someone to feed you and dress you up today; today is going to be a hassle. So don't cause me any problems. " He said in a cold tone.

"H-h-hai..." She said while looking down.

He left the room; leaving her to fall on her knees and cry in despair. Loosing her hope of being set free crushed.

**Sasuke POV:**

I hear her crying as I stood behind the door. Turning my head away, I sense Suigestu's chakra near by. Walking away toward the training area of the secluded compound; Orochimaru had hidden inside the Sound Village came in handy. I see Juugo and Karin sparring, his fist taking aim but never to hurt. After all it is only training.

I call for a maid to tend Hinata as she would need the right equipment for the Wedding ceremony; I decided to do a Shinto like wedding making it legal and impossible to be annulled.

_'This was too easy...'_ I thought, really I was expecting to have an attack or some sort of search squad by now.

"Sasuke-Kun!" Chirped Karin giving it a fake loving tone to it.

I looked at her with an impassive and bored stare; when will she understand that I see her a tool? Does she not remember when I strucked her with my Chidori current through her chest?

She latches on my arm rambling nonsence and stupidity. Till she said those words, those little words that described his future wife.

"Stupid little weakling" She stated.

"Karin..." I said.

"Y-yes Sasuke?" She asked puzzled at his response.

"If you wish not to die at this moment, I suggest you keep my wives name out your mouth." I said in a cold tone and sending her the coldest glare possible.

"But she's weak, Sasuke! She doesn't even love you! She loves your "Rival" she will never love you like I do!" She screamed.

"Does it look like I am after love? All I want is an heir a powerful strong heir with chances of getting the Sharigan Dojutsu. I don't want your love either." I cruelly told her, deep down I do want Hinata's love...

"S-sasuke..."She ran away crying and laughing hysterical.

_'She finally lost the last part of her brain'_ I thought.

"Juugo; train with me." I said getting ready to attack.

"Hai" He said running toward's Sasuke with deadly force. Right fist in the air while the other held a kunai, aiming the kunai at Sasukes' arm; he dodges Sasuke's katana. Using Kage: Bushin no Jutsu, Sasuke attackes Juugo from both sides only to be hit by heavy fists. Jumping high up the trees' he uses Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu aim Juugo from above narrowly misses as his clone uses Chidori; only to have scratched him.

"Don't you have a wedding to be attending?Appeared Suigestu grinning like a kid.

"Hn" I said.

" 'HN' Me" He growled.

I jumped down the tree landing beside him, scaring him. I released the clone and started to walk back to the compund.

I stripped off my clothes and began to bathe wondering what tonights' events will be.

**Hinata POV:**

After cleaning up my tears, I stood up at the sound of fast and heavy foot steps. Harshly opening the door; as if they were going to rip it off it's hinges. I back away in fear Sasuke would be mad, but instead revealing a woman with bright red hair and scorching red eyes. Stomping close to me and yanking me up by the lingerie she glares at me.

"Your a slut, you know that?" She said as she looked down at my clothing.

Fear got to me and I couldn't respond; I just looked at her scared and confused.

She threw me down and turned away but her leaving words scared me "He'll dispose of you once your no use for him, you slut." she said.

Holding myself close, shiver at the thought of Sasuke killing Neji nii-san, Naruto-kun and everyone I love dearly. I hear the maid call me and lifting me up to my feet.

"Now we are going to bathe and dress you sweetie." She said kindly.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"Miyako and this here is my apprentice Ichi." She presented me a small shy girl hiding behind her. I smiled she reminded me of me, when I first meey Neji nii-san.

"Konichiwa, Ichi-chan!" I said happily, hoping she would smile; she did after looking deep into my eyes.

"H-hai Konichiwa, Hyuga-sama..." She shyly said.

"Please call me Hinata...'Hyuga-sama' is my Otou-san." I explained.

"Hai Hai, well we need to get you ready Hinata." Said Miyako as she dragged me to the bathing area. She washed my hair and left me to wash my body. As I finished and applied my undergarmets; she dragged me back to the room I was in before and slowly fitted the Shiro-Muku on her. As Miyako applied little make up just red lipstick and light blush and she was done. Her hair was done in elegant buns traces around with braids, letting the golden comb shine. However, as she was about to stand Miyako quickly set her back down; placing the Tsunokakushi on her head.

"Oh my Kami...your exceptionally beautiful..." Miyako said and Ichi nodded feveriously.

I blushed a deep red and nodded as a 'thank you'.

" We should head out Uchiha-sama is waiting." Miyako stated.

"H-h-hai..." I said fear flooding through me.

**Sasuke POV:**

As I finished bathing I dressed into my Montsuki and place the Haori on. With the Uchiha fan proudly stiched on. I was ready to have a Wife...a beautiful one at that.

I left before they did and arrived a the temple; I had also added a western theme to the wedding. So in case they or she ever try to annul their marriage, it would only back fire on them. He smirked he thought this plan too well.

**Normal POV:**

As the carriage nears the temple, her fear began to eat her to the core she wants to escape. But he would hunt her down and hurt her love ones...No she had to be strong for everyone.

As she helped on stepping out the carriage; everyone holds their breath in. Amazed by Hinata's natural beauty and the sun radiating on her like a veil of light and hope. To Sasuke, it was like he made the perfect choice. She is indeed beautiful and his as well.

As she kneeled before the priest, he gave their vows and blessings. As they stood, Hinata recites the vows given.

Asking the most awaited question of the ceremony the Priest looks at Hinata with a comforting look, giving her a strong will.

"Do you Hinata; take Sasuke as your Husband?" He asked again.

"Hai, I do." She answered.

"Do you Sasuke; take Hinata as your Wife?" He asked.

"Hai, I do." He answered.

"The rings' please?" He asked Sasuke. Juugo stood and handed the Priest 2 golden rings.

Handing one to Sasuke, he takes Hinatas' left hand and slips it on her ring finger. Fitting perfectly like a glove. The Priest hands the other to Hinata and she too places it on Sasukes left ring finger.

"I now pronouce you husband and wife; you may kiss the bride." He said.

Sasuke grinned and pulled Hinata close; capturing her lips in a mind blowing kiss.

* * *

**Back in Konoha:**

"Okay! We head out this morning and split into 3 groups as soon as we hit Sounds' boarders."Said Kakashi as he looked at Rookie 9 with Gai's team.

"Hai!" Everyone said.

* * *

Well that's it guys stay tune ;D

Hinata: Im m-m-married /

Me: Oh you know you love him 3

Sasuke: She does. ;D


	3. Bound together and Revelations

Disclaimer do not own Naruto

If I did SasuHina babies will be everywhere :D

Chapter 3: Is more based on the lemon part of a wedding, also Naruto feelings are shown when a little birdie tells him of a certain Hyuga's feelings...again

Now on with the story...

* * *

In pursuit of Happiness

**Bound together and revelations.**

**Konoha Gates:**

"Is everyone ready? We'll have to double our speed we already fell behind a few hours. After we near the Sound borders; I want Sakura, Naruto, Kiba and Neji to go ahead foward. Ino, Shikamaru and Choji and Tenten go to the west side keep a low profile; and lastly Shino, Lee, and I will head East. Got that everyone?" Said Kakashi.

"Oh, and try to control yourselfs Naruto, Sakura...We are here to bring Hinata back. In this mission; its not about bringing Sasuke back but protecting Hinata. Understood?" He said with a discomfot look.

They nod in response and they all head out leaping toward the high tree branches; Kiba leading the way by following Hinatas' scent.

"Yep it's definitely her scent along with the Uchihas' if we keep following this way we may catch up on them by surprise." He said.

Everyone else nodded and kept on moving faster.

_'What would Sasuke-kun; want with Hinata? She isn't much to look at really...'_ Thought Sakura, jealousy seeping through her eyes.

"What would Sasuke want with Hinata-chan; she is too quiet and not the strongest Kunoichi, she also stutters too much, and a litlle plain..." Said Naruto.

At hearing this Kiba and Neji turned around and landed a punch on him. Catching him by surprise, he fell but Sakura managed to catch him. Everyone landing on the ground but on KIba and Neji side.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Naruto exclaimed as he walked towards both of them.

"Do you not remember she almost died; because of you?! Do you not remember when she confessed her love to you, while you were about to be killed by Pein? Do you not remember she loves you?!" Said Kiba angrily, while the others nod in agreement.

"I don't know; what's so great about you, but I know for certain she doesn't need someone else to put her down...shes' suffered from too long. Don't get me wrong, because of you I have a decent relationship with her now. But she does not deserve this." Said Neji.

"Naruto I think you should apologize and keep your mouth shut." Said Kakashi.

"Right..." Feeling dejected Naruto apologized and they continued on their way.

_'S-she loves me...wow I said some pretty mean things' about her... some friend I am...She did save me Pein and all I did was bash her...I might loose her as a friend as well; she may be weird but she is the kindest person who treated me like I do matter...If I loose her to Sasuke, I'll never forgive myself..' _Thought Naruto. Clenching his chest at the thought of sweet, innocent Hinata being tortured by his 'Rival/Best Friend'.

* * *

**Sasuke POV:**

Taking Hinata's hand I lead her to our bedroom. I know she is scared, her body is tense the moment I had taken her hand into mine.

"Hinata, relax...I am not going to hurt you." I said to her. I sensed her relax; but I know she is still scared.

She looked down cast and I know she wants' to ask me something. "U-u-uchi..."

"Sasuke" I cut her off.

She blinks owlishly, _'cute I say very cute. She's too innocent for her own good'_ My mind was going crazy just looking at her.

"H-hai, Um Sasuke...I know it's not in my place to ask; but why don't you return to Konoha...I'm sure N-naruto-kun will help you pass the el.." I didn't give her time to finish. I slammed her to the wall and glared dangerously at her.

"Do not speak of Konoha...those elders are the reason why my clan was slaughtered..." I gripped her shoulders hoping she will understand.

"H-hai...Gomen.." She said scared.

"Hinata, one day I will tell you. But for now don't ask." I said looking at her. Those eyes' that reflect mine. I look down and her rosy red lips plump and ready to be kissed were now the center of attention. I leaned down and capture her lips, she froze but slowly timidly returned the kiss.

I lead her to the bed and slowly pushing her down to the edge of the bed. Cupping her cheeks and pulling her face into another mind blowing kiss. Her eyes are open; but slowly are closing them and it gives me the opportunity to undo her obi and letting it fall graciously on the floor.

Licking her lips for an entering, she complies but still timidly. I slide off the Shiro-muku and gently lay her down on the bed. I pull away and look down at her face; cheeks flushed and lips bruised but still plump.

I take off my Haori letting it fall, I stare at her eyes heavy and chest rising heavily. I take her small hands and bring them to my chest. "Remove these clothings' if you wish...remember you are my wife now." I told her, she looks at me for while looking deep into my eyes and nods. Slowly removing the Monstuki and Hakama; off me.

I pulled her body close to mine; bit down her neck hard. She moan loudly and cried in pain.

_'She is delicious...'_ I thought.

**Hinatas' POV:**

_'I know what's going to happen..' _I thought.

We're on a bed, kissing passionatly, and most of all...my heart wont stop asking for more. My love for Naruto-kun...it's slowly being eaten away.

I removed Sasukes' clothes and he's holding me close and tight.

I feel his; hot breath on my neck, and then I feel the ripping of flesh.

All I can do was moan and cry...It hurt.

_'He bit me...'_ Was all that came into my mind.

**Normal POV:**

Sasuke slowly removed his mouth, away from her neck and licked and sucked on it; knowing it will leave a mark.

Well his mark...making her his only.

Laying her down slowly; he looked and was amazed by the curves she had for her age. She had a body of a woman, but a mind of an innocent child. He gulps knowing she was breath takingly beautiful.

"Hinata; I am going to make you mine and only mine. No one else is to touch you...I will surely kill them if they lay hand on you." He spoke in a possessive manner. Making her blush a deep red.

Moving lower towards her, he slowly kissed lips, neck, chest, stomach and naval. Spreading her legs and kissing her inner thighs.

He pulled back up, and looked at with reassurance and she relaxed to his touch. After all they were Husband and Wife; what wife would deny her husband, what he now owns.

He unclasp the lacey red bra; letting her round breast fall freely from confindment. His face grew a shade of red, not a heavy red but something that could be passed on as pink. He groped them, massaging them slowly earning him moans and heavy pants from Hinata.

Pinching her left nipple and sucking on the other he; had her moaning like an opera house. It wasn't squealing no it was music to his ears...

Their was one thing Sasuke discovered about his lovely Hinata...

She moaned like a whore.

Granted these moans are turning him on; but it was making it harder for him not to ravish her agai and again.

He left her breast and began kissing down all the way to her thighs. Spreading her legs apart he took off her lacey red panties and threw them off somewhere. Revealing to his ebony eyes; a pink, wet, vagina.

Looking up at her, locking gaze her face beautifully flushed red and his cheek tinged in red.

He looked back down slowly inserted his finger inside; making Hinata moan. He rubbed her clit and fingered her till she reached her climax. Licking his fingers, her taste was sweet with a tinge of sour.

Kneeling up he places his erection; near her opening. Holding her hand with interwined fingers' and kissing her was enough distraction for him pluge inside of her. Ripping her virginity; she cried tears rolling down her cheeks.

"...*Pant,pant* Gomen" Sasuke said.

Shaking her head. "It suppose to be like this *Pant, pant*..It wont hurt long..." She reassured him. Kissing her again, he was happy that she was willing letting him do this.

He started moving slowly at first, then when she said 'Faster' he quicken his pace and held her body close. Her hands' were now on his hair and his hands groping her breast.

"Hinata.." he moaned.

"Sasuke-kun..." she moaned.

Pushing in deeper he reaches his climax and releases his seed deep inside her. Falling slowly down; still inside her. He pulls her close to his body and kisses her...Both falling asleep.

* * *

**Sound Borders:**

"We are almost there..." Said Kiba.

"Right everyone knows; what to do. Let's head out." Said Kakashi.

_'Don't worry Hinata-chan; we'll save you.'_ Thought Naruto.

* * *

**Well damn; tell me how my lemon was. Not very good chapter but I hope you like it.**

**Hinata: X/X H-how could you?!**

**Me: Because its hot?**

**Sasuke: You enjoyed every second of it. -smirks-**

**Till next time.**


	4. Married!

**It's been a while school has been making me highly; busy I apologize.**

**Thank you for all the lovely, reviews. Without you guys my story will be shits.**

**I appreciate each and every one of you.**

**Now on chapter 4: **Will be more based on the rescue of Hinata and the capture of Sasuke. More Naruto and Sakura wiil be shown as well as their emotions to this; wedding issue.

**Now let's begin.**

* * *

In Pursuit of Happiness.

**Married?**

**Rookia 9 + Team Gai:**

"Alright let's head out! Everyone knows what to do!" Said Kakashi.

"Right" They nodded in agreement, jumping into their teams and heading out towards the Sound border.

Naruto, Sakura, Neji and Kiba; head out towards the main gates of the Village and being as sneaky and stealthy as possible. The Village was small, nothing compared to the Land of Fire. It wouldn't be hard to track Hinata, her scent was leading them to her. Thanks to Kibas' nose and along Akamarus' as well.

"This way guys, the scent over lays in this dense forest. It's not only Hinata's scent nor Sasuke's but 3 other people. We have to keep on guard, if we want to catch them." Said Kiba.

"Neji-san can you use Byakugan and see if there is anything like a hideout or hut?" Asked Sakura.

"Ah" Nodding and activating his Byakugan; looking in every direction seeing any clue of any where abouts of his Hinata-sama.

Discourage that his eyes could not see much futher; he deactivates it.

"I see nothing so far, but there is a river near by at least 15 minutes from here. If they are going to hide in a forest; then I highly assume the river is their drinking water." He said sternly.

They all nod and head out, all hoping Hinata was alive and well.

_'I don't understand; why Hinata? What does she have?'_ Thought a very jealous Sakura.

**Sasuke POV: **

She's been asleep since, we had sex and I admit I am bit tired. I pull her closer to my body. It was her first time, there some blood between her legs. I also noticed that her body, looks amazing covered in sheer moonlight. Her pale skin and inky blue hair complements the Moons' beauty. Long lashes curling upwards, pink glossy lips, and curvy figure. She wasn't skinny to the bone nor chubby; she lean well toned. Leg's long beautiful legs; thighs that should be called 'Thunder Thighs'.

Yes, she is perfect. Not just psycially but empathic as well.

I leaned down and claim her plump lips. Their soft and sweet...I hate sweet things but she's an exception.

I sense chakras' not far from here...I get up and get dressed. I shook Hinata to wake up.

"Look at me in the eyes, this will only be for a minute." I said sternly.

She looked confused but nodded. I activated my Mangekyou Sharigan and sending her a peaceful dream like state. I slip on her panties and throw her a large shirt I have covering her mid thigh...

_'This isn't time to think perverted, but this is obviously sexy!'_ I thought.

Picking her up, walk out the room and head towards the east gates. When I feel familiar chakra signs a few paces behind me.

"Teme! What did you do to Hinata-chan?" Growled Naruto. Anger seeting through his voice, hands clunched in a tight fist.

"S-sasuke-kun; please give us back Hinata-chan...We just come to take her back, home...Take me instead." Said Sakura in tears.

I finally turned to them, and give them the most pissed off look a man can produce.

"Take her home? Konoha is no longer her home. Her home is where I reside. Home is where I her husband lies." I said with a malicious tone.

"H-huband?!" Said Sakura, shaken in anger and jealousy.

"Impossible; Hinata-sama will never do such a thing..." Said Neji.

"Hm White lie, won't hurt anyone." I said.

"You bastard! Why Hinata? She hasn't done anything to you, muchless spoke to you." Explained Kiba.

"She is probably, the purest person out of all us standing here. That's why." I said.

"Teme..." Anger seeting Naruto.

"Hn, so you finally acknowledge her feelins; when it's already too late." Smirked Sasuke.

"How did you know?" Said and astonished Naruto.

"Because I'm not a dobe." Simply stated Sasuke.

"S-sasuke-kun; your marriage it's a joke right?!" Asked a very flusttered Sakura.

"Take a look at her hand and mine." He said.

I see her eyes' drift down and sure enough her eyes fill with tears.

"Oh and by the way we already Consummated our Marriage; making us Husband and Wife." I said before disappearing from their sight.

* * *

**Sound Fortress:**

"Shit! They got away." Said Choji.

"Ah let's look for the others' this is too troublesome for me." Said Shikamaru.

"Ehh! Our friend is kidnapped and you think it's troublesome to find and rescue her?" Ino screamed.

"I didn't mean that; what I meant was that we are up agaisnt a person we care about and also a traitor who just happens to be stronger than us." Shikamaru stated.

Ino understanding and worried of Hinata agrees.

**Naruto team:**

_'Why am I so angry? Is it because he is married to Hinata? Is because I just lost the one girl, who has truly loved me? Was I so stupid to go after someone, who doesnt have eyes for me?'_ Thought Naurto, feeling jealousy seep through him.

_'M-married...Impossible it is suppose to be ME! who had to be his wife...I have to change this...But how?" _Thought a hysterical woman with pink hair.

"Their gone now, their scent went cold. Minus the room over there." Said Kiba, pointing to the door on right side 2nd to the first one they were standing by.

Let's take a look; we might find something there." Said Naruto.

"Right!" They nod and as the open the door all the see is Hinata's clothes and bra.

Only one thought came to mind.

_'They had sex; and lots of it._

* * *

**Tada sorry it was late, school has been getting in my. **

**Review and throw in some idea please :) **

**PM if you would like.**

**Sasuke: Hn, Serves them right..**

**Hinata: That wasn't very nice. **

**Me: Oh just fuck already. :3**


	5. Turning Point Feelings

**Hello Guys :)**

**Thank you again for the support and reviews.**

**Makes me really happy, that I make people excited.**

**Chapter 5: **Sasuke and Hinata got away and but Team Naruto is after them. Will they escape or get captured?

**Now on with the story:**

**In Pursuit of Happiness**

Turning point Feelings

* * *

**Team Naruto:**

They looked at the bedroom, sheets wrinkled up and pushed to the side, a lacy red bra lying on the floor, wedding clothes on the floor, and the only conclusion that came into their minds.

_'They had sex...' _All four thought.

_'Hinatas' breast are huge..' _Thought Sakura.

_'Hinata-sama your purity...' _Thought Neji as he kneeled on the ground looking pale.

_'Hinata woah I'm sorry I couldn't save you...' _Thought Kiba as he stared at her bra.

_'Hinata-chan...Why you? I'll save you and I will work on our relationship...' _Thought an angry Naruto.

"We have to catch up to them, or else it will give them a chance to change their scent." Said Kiba sniffing the air around them.

"This way!" He said running to the South of the fortress. They follow him and Akamaru as they lead the way to their scent.

Determined looks on their faces, they hurry picking up their pace and leading themselves to a thicker part of the forest. Kiba shifted to left following Sasukes' scent as well Hinatas'. He comes to a stop at a cross road and sniffs the area.

"We have to clone up; their scent is leading on both areas." Said Kiba.

"I'll use my Byakugan." Said Neji as he searched their surroundings' he saw 2 figures on the left and on the right.

"He used clones on both sides. We have to use clones and see which ones' are the real ones.

They nod and conjour up their shadow clones.

"Alright if you catch up to Sasuke, be careful he has Hinata-sama. If he attacks then so do you, just don't hurt Hinata. If you have a chance to take her away then do so; and head straight back to Kakashi and the other got that." Explained Neji they nod and they leap off to the left. While the others' head to the right.

* * *

**Sasuke POV:**

_'Shit..their on to us...' _Thought Sasuke.

He stops and puts Hinata down and awakens her from her sleep. She stirs lightly before slowly opening her eyes' she looks up and stares at his eyes. Realization hitting her and her face turning tomato red.

I chuckled she's embarrassed, she looks down and tries to cover her thighs. I lean down, lift her chin up and claim her lips.

"Hinata...do you wish to return to Konoha?.." I asked her.

Her face looking at me with wide eyes; she nods but then looks down.

"I-I-I can't leave my husband...n-n-not after we um um you know.." She said in a quite tone.

I smirk and pick her up; she puts her arms around my neck and I jump up the branches. I stop and look back their behind me and they know the others' are just clones.

"That was fast." I said.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

"Teme give back Hinata-chan!" Growled Naruto.

"N-n-naruto-kun..?!" Said a scared Hinata.

"Hinata-sama how could you marry this man?!" Asked Neji.

"Yeah! Hinata-chan why marry Sasuke-kun? Don't you love Naruto? And you sleep with Sasuke...I thought you were my friend Hinata-chan..." Said in a jealous tone with a hint of anger Sakura.

"Don't you blame this on her Sakura-san." Said Neji.

"Well she could have said no!" She exclaimed angryly.

"Shut-up.." Said Sasuke.

They all turn and face him. His face stiotic but angry.

"Don't you ever insult my wife, Sakura...Your love for me are you sure it's not an obsession? What am I to you a trophy?!" He asked her with a disgust look.

That's when Naruto aimed a punch at him; dodging where he wouldn't hit Hinata. Though his clone manage to take her off his arms. He growled in anger and charged at him. Throwing Hinata to the real Naruto, the clone began to fight with Sasuke; while Naruto ran Hinata to safety.

"S-s-sasuke-kun..." Whispered Hinata looking back worried for her husband safety.

"It's ok Hinata-chan...your safe now." Said a weary looking Naruto.

"B-but Naruto-kun I have to be where my Husband is...to protect you guys.." She said in a whisper but loud enough for Naruto ears.

"Ne Hinata...Forget about Sasuke-teme" Said a Serious Naruto.

"Gomen..Naruto-Kun. I'm his wife in marriage and not just in shinto but western as well." She said sadly looking down.

Puzzled looking Naruto put Hinata down and went back to where the others were. He had a plan up his sleeves.

_'I'll get you back Hinata-chan.'_ Said a determined Naruto.

"Oi! Teme! Let's make a deal ne?" Asked Naruto.

"Hn...I'm listening" He said.

"Come back to Konoha and you'll keep Hinata-chan; I'll fix thing for you not to be punished." Said Naruto.

"Hn..." Deep in thought Sasuke.

_'I can somehow get those Elders...While I'm there...I can also peacefully revive my clan with Hinata.'_ Thought Sasuke.

"Deal but under one condition." Said Sasuke.

"What is it?" Asked Sakura hope in her Jade eyes.

"That you will not meddle with my relationship with Hinata." He said codly.

"Teme you can't force her to love you...besides she love's me. Regardless if shes' your wife." Said an angry Naruto.

"It's that or no Deal Naruto." Answered Sasuke.

They all stare at Naruto; wondering will he take the deal.

"Sasuke-kun you can't be serious about Hinata...W-why won't you annul this marriage so we can be together..."Said Sakura hysterically.

"Sakura we were never "together" in the first place. Sure your a good friend and all but you were to me was athat a friend, a comrade. But nothing more." He stated to her in cold manner that made her flinch.

"You can't possibly love her...can't you?!" She asked hope still in her Jade eyes.

"In the months I have been watching her... were enough to make me love her." He said with a cold gaze.

Sakura clutched her arm, and shook in anger and saddness.

**Hinata POV:**

I'm aching and it's not a very pleasant feeling. My legs and back are hurting, sleeping with a man for the first time hurt.

I blush thinking of the events...I never felt so loved.

Wrapping my arms' around myself, I slowly walked towards I last saw Sasuke.

_'I hope he is ok...' _I thought.

My heart clenched at the thought of Sasuke badly hurt.

_'Am I really falling in love with him?!'_ I thought.

I can hear his voice, he's not far. I pick up my pace and slowly get to where everyone was.

I whisper a silent "Sasuke-kun" and all eyes' land before me.

"Hinata" Says Sasuke as he appears before in great speed. He checks me out and looks at me in the eyes.

"Are you alright" He asked me.

"Un" I nod. He picks me up bridal style; holding me tight.

I see his smirk and in a poof he summons a Hawk.

"You'd think I'd go back to a Village that slaughtered my clan!" Exclaimed Sasuke with sheer anger.

I gripped the front of his shirt, feeling horrible about his clan, all the pain he went through, all the pain he felt caused by our Village. I don't know what really happened, but I assume it hurt Sasukes' trust in the Hidden Leaf more than it should.

And with that we flew away before they could catch us. I look up at him, his eyes filled with such anger and hate...

_'I wish, I could take it away...' _I thought.

* * *

**Back at the fortress:**

"Where did they go?!" Asked Ino

"Their chakra lead into the south side of the forest." Said Shino.

"Let's go then.." Kakashi said as they jumped at the branches.

"I hope they are ok..." Said a worried Ino.

"Relax Inowith Naruto and Sakuras' strength their bound to be ok." Said Choji.

"It's not that what I'm worried about...What we saw in that room are wedding clothes...Sakura isn't going to take this lightly nor will Naruto. Who knows' what will happen." Explained Ino.

* * *

**Well that's chapter 5 :)**

Review please

**Hinata: **Why me? :'(

**Sasuke: **Because your probably the only one I would marry since your more tolerable.

**Me: **Yup :)


	6. Will you ever love me back?

**Hey guys' sorry for the super late update. I have been super busy, with school and this sickness of mine that won't go away.**

**I again thank you, all for loving this Fic. Please give me ideas; don't let your POV/Ideas, go to waste. If you don't like how things are getting set up please inform me. **

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does.**

**Chapter 6: **Will Hinata, ever accept Sasuke as her Husband? Will she return ever return his feelings?

**WARNING LEMON SCENE!** YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**On with the story:**

* * *

In Pursuit of Happiness.

**Will you ever love me back?**

**Normal POV:**

"Shit, they got away!" Exclaimed a angered Naruto.

_'I knew he wouldn't cooperate with us...' _He thought.

"Why...Why would she marry him?..." Said a distraught Sakura, pink hair flowing down convering her tear Jade eyes.

"She's trying to protect us Sakura; she didn't do it because she loves Sasuke... She is doing it for our safety..." Said a sadden Naruto. Guilt and Jealousy smearing his Sapphire eyes.

Jade eyes' widen; he has never looked like this since well...Since Sasuke left the village.

"They are too far away, for us to catch up now.." Said a calm but worried Neji.

"I have their scent...Let's regroup and inform the others'." Said Kida anger seething in his insides.

_'Why Hinata? What is his purpose with her?'_ Thought Kiba.

Then with sudden realization, Kiba runs towards the area their scent went; wtih a frantic look on his face. The others' noticed this and immediatly ran after him.

"What's wrong Kiba?" Asked Neji.

"Yea, fill us in." Said Naruto.

"...I know why Sasuke wants Hinata..." He sneered.

"What do you mean Inuzuka?" Asked Neji.

"It means that Sasuke, wants to restore his clan." Said Kakashi.

They looked back and stopped, all facing each other with guilt.

"You see the reason, is very simple." Said Shikamaru.

"I don't understand..." Said Chouji and Naruto.

"It is said that the Sharingan, was born of the Byakugan. Sasuke might want to rebuild his clan, but with someone with the Byakugan. Seeing Hinata as the only cadinate able to do this, he choose her. Seeing she is heir, has no seal, and his age. I doubt Sasuke would want her little sister; muchless a branch member seeing that their Byakugan would be sealed." Said Shikamaru.

"Is this the reason you thought of Kiba?" Asked Sakura.

"Yea, after seeing their clothes like that it clicked in my mind and it all made sense now." He said worried for Hinatas' live.

"Teme..." Growled Naruto.

"Let's head forward and try to reach them, we will inform Hiashi-sama and Tsunade-sama about the situation with one of my ninken." Said Kakashi as he summoned Pakkun.

"I need you to inform what is happening to Tsunade and Hiashi, please don't fail me Pakkun." He said as finished writing in the scroll, handing it to him. Pakkun nods, and takes the scroll in his mouth and poofs.

"Right, lets get going." Said Ino, worry marring her pretty face. Looking at Sakura, she knows that she isn't happy with what is happeing.

* * *

**Sasuke POV:**

We got away, I looked down and see Hinata's sleeping face. She fell asleep after a while of flying. I lead the Hawk to lower on the ground, it was taking too much of my chakra.

We are pretty far away from the others; but knowing Naruto and Sakura maybe Kiba too, I know for certain that they won't give up on going after us. I set her down and shake her lightly. She stirs and wakes up, she blinks and looks up. Looking into his eyes' she blushes and looks away.

"Do not feel shy, as you said we already have had 'Sex'." I said, hearing an eep as her response.

"Sasuke-kun...please don't hurt the others...I will stay with you just please don't hurt Naruto-kun and Kiba-kun..." Pleaded Hinata with worry eyes.

I stared down at her, looking into her eyes. Mirroring my own eyes, I got this idea.

"Be mine." I said.

"But am I not yours' already?" She asked confused.

"No. Your right you are my Wife, but what I mean is be mine by heart. I want you to love me." I responded with coldness.

She looks at me in disbelief, she slowly ever so slowly turns red.

"I don't know if I can..." She said.

"Time will only tell." I said.

"W-where would we be going?" She asked.

"The snow country, we will pick clothes when we near the border." I said as she nods.

Picking her up, she wraps her arms around my neck. I leap up the branches and jump towards our destination.

* * *

**Konohas' Rookie 9 and Team Gai:**

"Shit, we lost them." Said Kiba.

"No we can't we have to get those two, separated." Said a Jealous and Confused Sakura.

"Hey Billboard brow, why don't you worry about your friend. Instead of accussing her of being some sort of slut, I suggest you shut your trap all you have done is nag about separating them!" Exclaimed an angry Ino.

"Hey aren't you mad that she snatched him, away from you?!" Said Sakura.

"He was never mine, to begin with nor yours either. She didn't snatch him. He snatched her; she married him to protect us, and he isn't a trophy either." Said Ino with anger.

"Girls' calm down.." Said a worried Chouji.

"Well she shouldn't be pinning this mess, up on Hinata." Said Kiba defending Inos' anger.

Everyone else nodded in agreeing, it wasn't her fault. To be honest, it was a surprise that Sasuke was even interested in girls.

After the semi, brawl between the girls. They calmed down and relaxed their senses, focusing on Hinata and her safety.

"Neji activate your Byakugan and see if you can locate them." Asked Kakashi.

Nodding he obliged, but frowned. He looked at every knock and cranny but nothing within the Byakugans' region of vision could he see or get some sort of clue to their whereabouts.

_'Hinata-sama I have failed you...'_ Thought a dejected Neji.

"I see nothing..." He said sourly.

"Let's head back...they're gone from this area here." Said Kakashi.

"But...We can't leave her with Teme..." Said a Jealous Naruto.

"And where do you think they flew too?"Asked Shikamaru.

Looking down sadly his Sapphire eyes covered in sadness and worry mubbled an _'I don't know'_.

They sighed all thinking _'Where are you Hinata?'_

* * *

**2 Months Later (Sasukes' POV):**

Rubbing her naked back, I plant butterfly kisses on her shoulder and neck. We made love the night before, and this morning seeing her sleeping with a smile and a rose hue on her cheeks. Her nakedness making me yearn for her more. Turning on her back; I kiss her breasts lighty nipping and sucking on the skin. She stirs slightly and she turns to face me, the man that has been slowly capturing her heart. She stares into my Ebony eyes, and subconsciously kisses me.

Smirking I pulls her body on top of mine. Slowly gliding my hands upwards to her breast. Squeezing them hard, which earned me a loud moan from my wife. Yes, she was slowly loving him; I know it. The way she kissed me, the emotion going through it.

_'Yes, I am close to capturing her heart.' _I thought

Placing her hands on my chest, she looked down at me.

She leans down to plant a chaste kiss, but wouldn't have that so I pulled her into a more hungrier kiss of passion and love.

My hormones were running while, my manhood was erect by the beauty on top of me.

"Pleasure me" He asks.

She blinks at him with owlish eyes, then realizing what he meant she blushed ducking her head down, having her hair cover her eyes but she nods.

Slowly grabbing his manhood into her hands, she slowly places him in her entering and she slowly lets herself go down.

Groaning loudly he thrust himself inside her, hearing yelp and moan.

"You were taking too long." He said blushing.

Her blush darkens and as she was about to apologize. But I wouldn't have that so I began to thrust into her, making her clutch my shoulders as I grabbed onto her ass cheeks and started pounding into her.

"S-s-sasuke-kun...ahhh!" She moaned.

Her moaning his name only made him excited; but his release was coming close and he was feeling hers too.

I pulled out of her and she whimpers, smirking I puts her underneath me face down propped up by her knees. Spreading her legs; I thrust myself inside.

Clenching the sheets with her hands tightly. My hands roaming around her body squeezing her breast then nipples.

*Huff Huff* A Panting Hinata couldn't last any longer.

I leans down to her ear level and whisper something into her ear.

"Your beautiful, Hinata." I said.

As my thrusts' were quickening, my release was now even closer. I pound a few more times.

Till my last and most powerful thrust makes us moan each others' their name.

"Sasuke!"

"Hinata!"

Pulling out of her, her knees give out and she lays on bed sweaty and naked. Along with me. I scoop her in my arms slowly drifting off to sleep.

I whisper _"Will you ever love me?"_

And to my surprise she nods and whispers back _"Yes..."_

My eyes open wide, then soften I was happy.

But how long will this Happiness last?

* * *

**3 Weeks later (Hinatas' POV):**

My cycle stopped, why because I am a week and 5 days pregnant. I'm not sure how to tell Sasuke.

'Would he be mad?, Would he hate me?" I thought.

"No I must tell him...but would he be happy?" I said as rubbed my naval area.

I look at myself in the mirror, and I see a more plump midsection. I activate my Byakugan and look down and without a doubt a new set of chakra lines were connecting to mine.

I smiled warmly, my cheeks burning red.

_'Yes, I am going to be a mother and I vow to make Sasuke-kun happy, I know I can. At least I hope so.'_ She thought as she looked down at her belly.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

As the sliding doors, revert her from her thinking she turns to see the man that has been her huband for almost a month now.

He wasn't a prince charming, but he was something special.

He walks up to her, taking her into his arms and kiss her plump lips.

"S-s-sasuke-kun, I um um have to inform you of something..." She Said while looking down nervous.

Looking down at her, with a confused look he pulls her chin up with his fingers and looks into her eyes.

_'I see worriness and happiness...But why is she worried?' _He thought.

"What's wrong?" He said sternly, not wanting to beat around the bush.

"I...I...I'm pregnant..." She whispered as she looked into his eyes scared that he would be mad and deep down inside hoping he would be happy.

But what she expected, wasn't what she was expecting. The Uchiha; decided it was time to faint. She panics and is quickly at his side; trying to wake him up. But it was futile; Sasuke Uchiha man of many words, the man that was so prideful, was passed out at the news of being a Father.

Servants walked in to make sure everything was alright, hearing the loud thud alerted them. But what they saw, was odd... and creepy.

On the floor lies a Man, a Husband, and a soon to be Father with creepy grin plastered on his face.

After sometime later, he awoke. Looking around he saw his wife sitting on a chair next to him asleep. Gripping his hand while her other hand placed in the area of where their child would be in.

He smirked, this is what it feels' like to be happy.

Picking her up he places her on the bed and pulls her body closer to his. Kissing her forehead, cheek, neck and lips. Till she opened her eyes and smiled at him.

Then her smile fell, and that worried look on her face was back.

"Are you mad, that I am carrying?" She asks.

"No" I said.

She smiles and plants a kiss on his lips.

"Do you still love the Dobe?" He asked her sternly.

She shakes her head, indicating a 'No'.

"No, I can't bring myself to love him..." She said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because it took my abduction for him to realize his feelings; yes I am flattered that he returned them but I can't love him. It's not because I am married to you, nor because I am pregnant with your child, it's because I am falling love you Sasuke..." She answered while looking into his eyes and blushing madly.

He pulls her into a kiss and they lay there listening to their heartbeats skip beats.

* * *

**Back in Konoha:**

"It's been about almost 3 months now, we have to rescue her!" Said an angry Naruto. Slamming his fist down the Hokages desk.

She looks at him in the eyes, she sighs.

Those eyes have such; determination that she knows if she were to say no he would leave anyways.

"Form a team of your liking and you have 3 months to locate and rescue Hyuga Hinata. I also want you to capture Uchiha Sasuke." She said sternly.

The blond smiles goofly and rushes out to town. This boy will be the death of her.

Looking out her window, she sees him run to the direction of Sakura's house. She frowns, this isn't the mission for Sakura. Ever since they returned; she has been doing nothing but mope and mumble of how Hinata ruined her dreams.

She was surprised when she informed Hiashi; he was calm but frightened.

What was more mind fucking, was that Hinata was betrothed to Uchiha Itachi. However, since he defected and became an S-class criminal along with his demise. The arranged marriage was passed down to Sasuke as he is now the only Heir to the Uchiha fortune.

Hiashi admitted to have not spoken of this to Hinata, because Sasuke defected from the Village like his brother. So he wondered if there was a way out of this. However, the only idea that was able to come up with was; marrying her off to someone before her 18 birthday.

Tsunade cringed; at the thought of loosing Hinata to some pompous old man. In a sense she was glad that Sasuke, was the one who married her before that happened.

Her thoughts were interrupted, when Sakura burst into the door and said the most outrages news ever.

"She's back, along with Sasuke-kun!" She said happily well at least she seemed happy.

Exiting out of her office she quickly went to the front gates, where Sasuke and Hinata were apprahended.

But the sight before them was odd, Hinata was in the arms of the Uchiha. She was not scared, nor angry but happy.

Everyone seemed to noticed this and looked at each other oddly. The only thought that crossed their minds was.

_'What happened?'_

* * *

**Well guys thats Chapter 6; I hope you enjoyed it I made it a little bit longer for updating late sorry again guys.**

Hinata**: I'm gonig to have a baby?**

Sasuke**: *Hugging her from behind* Why yes you are my dear ;D**

Hinata**: O/^/O**

ME**: *Sigh* if I owned you guys would have revived the uchiha clan by now ;D**

**Stay tune for more Review and spread the word of this.**

** Here's my tumblr if you ever want to ask me anything about my future ideas.**


	7. Why did you come back?

**Hey guys I am back :)**

**Sorry for the late post, I have been busy with organizing for Christmas :)**

**I hope you are as excited as I am for this years holiday. I hope everyone has a safe holiday break :)**

**Chapter 7: What happened to them? What made Sasuke come back? Is something wrong with Hinata and the unborn child? **

**On to thy story:**

* * *

**Why did you come back?**

**Normal POV:**

She stared at them eyes wide, in pure shock. They were back and what it seemed like as if they're happy. The view was pure and loving, like as if they love each other. She smiled, she was glad they were back. Especially Hinata... she was greatly missed by her friends and family.

Pink and Blonde haired ninja's surrounded them. The rest soon crowded them, in case the situation got bad. Sasuke put Hinata down and glared at the rest. Putting a hand behind her back and the other on her stomach.

The teams eyes' widen at the action. Their only thought was.

_'Is Sasuke being...Nice?'_

Neji cleared his throat and approched Hinata. His gaze filled with worry and relief.

"Are you alright, did he harm you?" He asked sternly.

She shook her head, and placed her hand on his cheek and smiled.

"No Neji nii-san, he didn't hurt me at all." She said with a small smile and tinge of blush.

Neji smiled but then took her into a hug. It shocked everyone; including Hinata herself was shocked. She placed on his back and returned the hug back.

Sasuke looked at the scene before, till he noticed that Sakura and Naruto were looking back and forth from him to Hinata.

"Why did you return?" Asked Tsunade breaking the silence and small reunion.

"Because..." Hinata started to say, but started to blush. Twidling her index fingers, shyly looking away. She walks over to Sasuke side and looks up at him hoping he would say it instead.

"Because? What?" Insisted a furious Sakura.

"Because she carrying." Sasuke said codly.

Silence.

Yeah silence, the two loud mouth girls gaped.

The loud knuckleheaded blonde was speechless.

The tomboy and the spandex of youth gleamed in an awkward shine.

The Hyuuga prodigy was lying on the floor, from his own faint spell.

Hinatas' team mates, just stood there lifeless like as if their hopes were shatered.

Tsunade cleared her throat and put her best poker face ever. However, deep inside she wanted to tear Sasuke apart, for tainting the most innocent ninja in Konoha.

"This can't be true right Sasuke? Please tell me this is a joke." Said a jealous and delusional Sakura.

"No...He's not lying, nor joking. I am with child...I am sorry Sakura-san." Said Hinata bowing in respect.

"Whethere you believe it or not is up to you, but you lay finger on her I will not hesitate to kill you." Said Sasuke.

"I just came back, to have some check up's on her pregnancy." He added smoothly, slightly carressing her naval area.

"Well the situation is grave Sasuke, you do remember that every Nation is after your ass right? Tsunade pronouced with care.

"I am aware of this, but I know Konoha won't do anything to harm their precious Hinata and killing off the last of Uchiha is not in your counsels best interest. Am I right?" Answered an indifferent Sasuke.

"But why Konoha? You could have gone to anyother village, but why this one? Asked a curious TenTen.

"B..Because I wanted my cherished friends and family to know I am safe and happy..." She finished with a smile.

At hearing the word 'happy' slipping out of her mouth, the Uchiha smirked.

"H..Happy?..M-aa you can't be serious about this Hinata?" Asked a heartbroken Naruto.

"N-naruto-kun, I wish the best for you. I hope that you too will find love as well." Said Hinata with sincere smile.

Naruto gulps the feeling of loosing someone who loved him, when he was invisible to the Village. She loved him, when Sakura wouldn't spare him the second glance.

He looked into her Lavender eyes, and all he saw was happiness and love but not for him but to his best friend...to Sasuke.

The moment was interrupted, when Sakura placed a hand on Naruto's cheek and pushed him aside. Having the attention of everyone.

"Y..you slut...You took him away from me, you think that thing you have in there is going make everyone happy...I hate you Hinata Hyuuga, I hope that thing dies..." Screamed a furious Sakura.

Tears formed in Hinata eyes, her heart beating rapidly in fear. Her breathing becoming heavy. She feel to her knees clenching her chest painfully.

Sasuke panicked he lifted her body, holding her body tightly close to his.

"She's having a panic attack, take her to the hospital immediately!" Yelled a nervous Tsunade.

"Sakura-chan...That was very cruel of you..." Said a disdain Naruto, running to the hospital.

Everyone left to be with Hinata's side, at this moment she needs them the most her friends.

Sakura stood there alone, tears running and she walked to the hospital.

* * *

**Hospital scene:**

Sasuke rushed to the Hospital, taking any empty room as his hide away room. Tsunade soon followed inside and sadated Hinata. Calming Hinata's heart beat and knocking her into dreamland.

She gave a look to Sasuke, and he understood to leave and wait outside.

She looked back down, examined her patient. Her heart race was back to normal, she looked paler than usual. She took blood samples and made sure the baby was alright.

Sighing in relief the unborn child was safe, this panic attack could have caused a miscarrige or worst trigger Hinata's heart to go into Cardiac Arrest. She pulled the blanket over her body, and wrote down what she needed for Hinata.

She left the room and informed Sasuke that they were fine, just some rest and a good meal will do her fit. But another attack like that, and it could trigger Hinata to go into Cardiac Arrest and might loose the child or both.

* * *

**Outside the Hinata's Hospital Room:**

Sasuke stood outside the door.

Soon Naruto joined him, he glared at him but sighed and leaned on the oppisite side, as if Naruto were to be facing Sasuke in a staring match.

After a while the rest arrived, all waiting in silence.

Sakura arrived last and everyone turned and stared at her, giving of disapproving looks at her. She held her head high, and walked forward aiming to go inside the room to help her Sensei.

Her entry was blocked though, by the cold steeled of Kusanagi on her throat. Alarmed she backed away and looked at the weilder of the sword. Her jade eyes meet cold, fierce, angry nior eyes.

"Do not enter.." Said Sasuke.

Gathering every ounce of courage that she could. She replied.

"I have to help Tsunade-sama..." She said bitterly.

"You won't do shit." He said.

"I am her apprentice, I have to help her." She argued.

"I said you won't do shit." He argued rather loudly.

"Your sensei has already left. So beat it you mewling child." He added.

She began to tremble in anger, all she could see was her shattered dream and lost of hope. She hates Hinata, she hates Sasuke and so she vents out.

"W..why her? She never paid attention to you, she was suppose to be with Naruto not you...I was suppose to be with you...Sasuke I love you..." She cried out.

*SLAP*

"You selfish little bitch..." Ino said.

Jade eyes wide at the shock of being slapped by her best friend/enemy.

"You are more worried about someone who doesn't love you, and never will. Over a friend who's been there for you. She didn't ask for any of this. Fate happens. Now you are acting like a spoiled child, who lost her toy and wants it back. May I remind you that you put not only Hinata's life on the line but her childs' as well. Think about it Sakura..." Said a furious Ino.

The group stood there in a mixture of shock and proudness, that the platinum blonde did that.

Sakura covered her cheek and looked at Naruto hoping he would defend her. But no such thing happened she stood there and looked back at Sasuke only for him to say "Get Out."

She left bitter inside and angry outside. Villagers stared at her, worry faces marred their faces, looking upon her.

* * *

**Hinata's Hospital Room:**

She felt warm and cool at the same time, all she remembers was Sakura cruel words and Sasukes' arms around her.

She slowly lifted herself up and looked around the sterile white room. She turned to the side and slipped off the bed. Her legs were a bit wobbly but soon she got strength on them.

She turned and moved the curtain aside, only to bump into a broad chest she knew too well. She looked up and smiled at Sasuke.

He smirked and leaned to kiss her; his hand rubbing her stomach protectively, while the other rested on her cheek.

"You should rest..." He said.

"But we're fine, I am well rested now." She said softly.

Then there was a loud growl in between them.

Their eyes widen and stifle a giggle at Hinata's growling stomach. It means it's time to feed the baby.

"I'll get the dobe to bring us Ramen." Said Sasuke and he patted his wife's butt back to bed.

"With cinnamon rolls please." She said.

He nodded and left closing the door behind him.

"Oi! Dobe do me a favor, and bring Hinata some Miso Ramen and Cinnamon rolls." Said Sasuke.

Naruto looked up at the thought of helping Hinata but his best friend. His best friend needed his help...

He rushed out the windows leaping from roof to roof.

"You guys can go see her, I am seeting a barrier on we can enter. I don't wish to be seen here." He said.

They nod and go inside. Neji hugging his cousin as if she were dead. Ino crying like she lost a sister and nephew. Tenten as tomboy as she is had teary eyes, her team mates crying and kneeling on the floor. Rocklee as youthful as he plays out to be, had rivers of tears flowing down his cheeks. Shikamaru was as apathetic as ever but was relieved that nothing even worst happened and Chouji was as happily as ever eating chips.

They all brought heart warming smiles to Hinata's heart, that she smiled. But this smile wasn't just an ordinary smile, this smile was of pure joy and heart warming.

You can truly say she's an angel.

* * *

**Well that's it guys, I hope you like it.**

**Have a merry christmas and a happy new year **

**This chapter took me a while to type mostly because I had finals, I was sick and most importantly I wanted to make this a bit dramatic.**

**Till next time guys, ciao.**


	8. Our Point of View

Hello Guys I am back :)

Kishimoto you troll, you killed off Neji :(

Dammit now my story will feel odd with him in it.

So I decided that this chapter, will be based on everyone's reaction to Sasuke and Hinata's baby and happiness.

**Chapter 8: Why? Is something wrong with me? I am glad she found happiness, even if it was where it was least expected.**

* * *

**Our Point of Views**

**Team InoShikaCho:**

Team 10 was walking around town, thinking of the current situation bestowed upon them. After checking on Hinata and were reassured that she was ok. They left the hospital and were now they are walking around town.

"Wow guy's who would have though the outcome be Sasuke and Hinata...It was as if fate just had a day off and jumbled the course of fate." Said Choji.

"You're right Choji, I expected Sasuke to...well you know, be in a journey of revenge." Said a sad Ino.

"You know, if I didn't know better you still love him; don't you Ino?" Said Shikamaru.

"No...I don't love him, but that the love I had for him well it's in the past now. He isn't the Sasuke we all used to know. I didn't give up on him, he gave up on us. My heart belongs' to Sai and it will stay that way." Said Ino.

Shikamaru flinched as Ino pronounced her love for Sai. Choji, placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a sympathetic smile. He shooked his head, to remind himself that he missed his chance with Ino.

"Well I believe that Sakura is under the affects, of the green eyed monster." Said Ino with a dejected face.

"Green Eyed Monster?" Asked Choji.

"The Green eyed monster, is when the person is filled with intense jealousy and greed; for what another person has. For example, Hinata has Sasuke. Sakura wants Sasuke, she has been pinning after him for years. The fact that Hinata is with him, and married is enough for her emotions to go hay wire." Explained Shikamaru.

"Basically she's under the influence of greed and jealousy." Said Choji.

"Yes" They both said.

"I feel pretty bad for Naruto." Said Ino.

"Why?" The guys asked.

"Well first he was always pinning after Sakura, that he failed to notice Hinata. But when Hinata was kidnapped and well forced to be married to Sasuke. He realized he wants Hinata. But that can't happen and he now he only has friendship." Said Ino.

"Well you also, have to add that he is madly infatuated with Hinata and that's just going to make things even worst." added Shikamaru.

They all sighed and went their separate ways heading to their homes.

* * *

**Team 8:**

"Damn, Shino how do you feel about this situation, do you think Sasuke trully cares about Hinata? Aren't you angry that she will be taken from us? If only we got there earlier, maybe we could have saved her." Said angry Kiba as he punched the wooden log.

"There is nothing we can do about it now, just support her and be there for her. We can't interfer with her love life." Said Shino.

"Can't interfer?! Are you mad, Shino. We are her team mates, we can butt in." Said Kiba as he stared at Shino with a flabbergasted face.

"Yes we are, her team mates. But Sasuke, is her husband and with that we cannot interfer. A marriage is between two people not 3 or 10. If she wants' to be involve she will let us. But knowing her she would just take it all in, by herself." Said Shino.

"You're right..." Said a dejected Kiba.

"Kiba we all care for her, and I assure you that everyone will help Hinata out when she needs the help. We are all there for her. I might even say that Sasuke, trully does care for her." Said Shino, hiding his lips frowning but hidden behind his jacket.

"Care for her?! He is only using her...Sasuke can't love." Said an angry Kiba.

"Kiba no human nor animal out there is emotionless, even Sasuke can love. If he didn't he wouldn't have brought Hinata back to the village he despises. He brought her home." Said Shino.

"I just...I just don't know Shino..." Said Kiba.

"Only time will tell, Kiba." Said Shino.

* * *

**Team Gai:**

"Wow Neji, you are going to be and uncle. How do you feel about that?" Asked Tenten.

"Well I'm not sure how to describe the feeling, I am joyous but at the same time I am worried." He said.

"Why?" Asked Lee.

"Well you see Hinata-sama isn't heir, they haven't choosen an heir yet. The Hyuga clan elders could be furious about this development, they could brand Hinata-sama or sent someone after the child.

"But why?" Asked Tenten.

"They will try to keep the Hyuga blood line in order. Being that Sasuke is an Uchiha and wields the Sharigan and Hinata has the Byakugan, mixing the bloodlines can cause a mixture of both and or have the eyes of either both." Explained Neji.

They nod in understanding, when Lee jumps with the an idea.

"How about we keep this a secret, from the Hyuga family." Said Lee.

"But that's impossible." Said Neji.

"Why?" Said Lee.

"Well Sakura is after Sasuke, you saw what she said to Hinata. She can sell out Hinata and Sasuke's situation to the clan. People are after Sasuke and finding out that he will be a father, they would be targeting Hinata and the child will cause commotion, that will reach the Hyuga ears." Answered Tenten.

"Yes." Agreed Neji.

"I see, then this seems like a problem." Said Lee.

"Mhm" They nod.

* * *

**Naruto:**

Returning from Ichiraku Ramen stand and from the bakery. He went inside the hospital room to find Sasuke and Hinata in a compromising pose. Blushing Hinata covered her breast with her arms and Sasuke covered her with the blanket.

"HEY! Get your dirty hands off Hinata! TEME!" Screamed a blushing Naruto pointing at Sasuke with an accusing finger.

Getting off a blushing Hinata, he glared at Naruto and dragged him out of the room to give Hinata a chance to cover up.

"Would you mind, being quiet I don't want to know that we are here and she is my wife, I am allowed to touch anywhere." Said Sasuke.

Naruto eyes turned a dark Cerulean blue, as his gaze darken.

"Are you just going to up and leave? Sasuke just leave Hinata here, with her family anf friends." Said Naruto.

"I can't.." Said Sasuke his anger showing.

"Why the hell not? It's not like you love her...right?" Asked Naruto.

"I love her, I watched her for months dobe. I fell for her, just like you fell for Sakura." Answered Sasuke.

"But you can't just leave." Said Naruto.

"You think she is safe here? Her family can be against her marriage to me. They could brand her and take our child. Her clan wouldn't want any blood mixed between an Uchiha and Hyuga." Said Sasuke.

"I'm protecting them." Added Sasuke.

Naruto eyes widen, he didn't think of that.

"Naruto, do you even love Hinata? Isn't this just a phase a tantrum you're putting?" Asked Sasuke.

Naruto shook his head.

"No...Deep down I do have feelings for her. She has always been there for me. Even when no one acknowledged my existence." Said a bitter Naruto.

"Give me the food and please leave. You already saw a glimpse of my wifes' exposed breasts. Leave before I destroy you." Said Sasuke with a smirk.

"Pfft as if you can, beat me. But here all this talking is making me hungry." He handed the food and left.

"Please protect them." Said Naruto before leaving.

"Ah." Nodded Sasuke.

Leaving the hospital, Naruto dashed for it. Heading for the Ramen stand. His headed clouded with sadness. He ordered his ramen to go and went his way to the forest.

He sat down and started to eat. He finished quickly but in the while of eating his ramen he was crying his heart out.

He wiped his tears, but they kept on coming.

"Dammit Sasuke first Sakura now Hinata...Why? Why can't I find love." He said.

Punching the ground. He got up and wiped the last of his tears.

"I have to win her love back..." He said.

**Sakura:**

"How can I separate them? Sasuke is mine, he always has been..." Said a delusional Sakura.

"But how... how can I separate them?.." She said.

_'Easy, get rid of Hinata...Yea right now, she can't find she would have to protect that thing inside of her...yes yes I got it...' _She thought.

"I just have to get rid of Hinata..." She said laughing hysterically.

"But how Poison, attack? No Sasuke will be watching her like a hawk...Dammit how?" She kept rambling.

* * *

**Sasuke: **

"How are you feeling, Hinata?" Sasuke asked.

"I''m fine thank you, where did Naruto go?" She asked innocently.

"I'm not sure." He answered.

"Is that Ichiraku Ramen I smell?" She sniff the air of delicous hot ramen scent.

"Ah. Naruto dropped it off for you." He said.

"Oh! That's nice of him." she said and smiled lightly.

"He's in love with you, you know..." He said.

"I think it's just infatuation Sasuke, remember now I love you. I am your wife and I doubt that will ever change." She said.

He nods and sets the bowl of ramen on her lap. She quietly eats and after finishing she slowly fell asleep.

A small smiled graced his lips as he leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

I'M SORRY IT TOOK FOREVER TO UPDATE

I hope you all like this chapter.

I wanted you all to know the POV of everyone else.

I hope all enjoy and please review.

Hinata: Ano, Ruki-chan why do you always let Sasuke touch my breast?

Me: Because my husband does the same to mine.

Sasuke: I love sothering my face in them ;3

Hinata: 0/0


	9. Leaving So Soon

Hi guys, been a while. Hope you all have a fabulous Valentines Day.

And if all my single friends didn't get anything, then this is my gift to y'all.

Sorry if it's a late update, Guys. I've been pretty busy. But I promise to update more often.

I hope everyone had a fantastic Spring break and Happy Easter :)

Monthly update, I hope you all enjoy this.

* * *

**Leaving so soon?**

**NORMAL POV:**

Sunny day in Konoha today, warm sun beams hitting the hospital room in which Hinata and Sasuke reside in. Hinata's body layed in a curled up position, hair disshelved sticking to her face and neck. Sasuke sat the chair right beside her hospital bed. Holding her hand.

If one would walk in on them, one would think they are happily married. Which they are.

Sasuke stirred as the sun rays, hit his eyes and the light began to bother him. His rose from his uncomfortable position and looked down at Hinata's peaceful sleeping face. He leaned down and captured her lips in a chaste kiss. He left her side to go to the bathroom and freshen up a bit.

As he washed himself he noticed that Naruto and Sakura have yet to come around. Suspicion set into his mind. What were they planning and did it involve Hinata and himself.

He turned to leave the bathroom, only to find Naruto staring down at Hinata with an intese look. His sapphire eye's filled with love and jealousy. A mixture of a chemical explosion, is what Sasuke saw.

Sensing Sasuke's chakra, Naruto turned around and smiled sheepishly. Sasuke studied his face and sighed he walked to Hinata's left side and sat down on his chair.

"What are you doing here?" Asked a suspicious Sasuke.

"Am I not allowed to visit a friend?" Said Naruto.

"You haven't shown up for days, so what are you up too?" Asked Sasuke again.

"I just wanted to stop by, that's all. Why are you asking me all this Sasuke?" Asked Naruto.

"Because you reek of Sakura" He answered.

"Sasuke that isn't very nice..." Said Naruto.

"What are you two up too?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto's eyes widen a bit, but regained in a flash. He gave Sasuke a crooked smile.

A small moan and yawn, broke the tension as both males looked down at the sleeping kunoichi. She sat up and the blanket that was covering her fell, revealing milky white skin that glowed in the suns' rays. Her shirt rose up so high, her breast were beginning to peak through.

Naruto stared, face red and gulping the saliva that was about to fall from the edge of his lips.

Sasuke smirked at the bright red hickeys' that, he placed on Hinata's breast. He looks up to see Naruto stare at the marks, and sees jealousy in his eyes. He reaches to pull the shirt down to cover her breast.

Hinata looks to her right and blinks up to see Sasuke. She sends him a warm and bright loving smile. She feels another presence in the rooms and turns to see Naruto, glaring at them well more like Sasuke.

But the color of his eye's are what send icy chills up her spine. She smiled and greeted him. His eye's darted to the petite girl in front of him, and his eyes' went from a cold blue to a warm loving blue eyes.

"How are you, feeling Hinata-chan?" Asked Naruto.

"I am doing, very well." She answered smiling kindly towards him.

"Hinata, why don't you freshen up?" Asked Sasuke.

She turned to him and blushed. She remember what, they tried to do last night. But, before she could think straight; the scent of shrimp ramen hit her nostrils and the pit of her stomach revolted.

The feeling of her dinner push up her throat alarmed her, she rushed out of the hospital bed and ran to the bathroom closing it behind her. Sasuke worrily ran to the door, knocked but no answer. Naruto freaking out; he ran out. Screaming out, '_I'm going to get Baa-chan.'_

Sasuke nodded and knocked again, he heard purging sounds and he more worried. The knocked one more time, hoping for an answer.

"I'm Ok Sasuke; it's morning sickness." Said Hinata, through the door.

"Morning Sickness? Are you ill?" Asked Sasuke.

"No, it's nausea and vomiting that occurs typically in the morning especially during the early months of pregnancy." Answered Tsunade, as she entered the room.

"What triggered your morning sickness, Hinata? Asked Tsunade.

"Shrimp Ramen..." She said.

Sasuke and Tsunade; turned to face Naruto. Who was just walking in the room.

"Naruto what did you eat last night?" Asked Sasuke.

"Erm..Why?" Asked a dumbfounded Naruto.

"Just answer the question Dobe..." Said Sasuke.

"Well I went to Ichiraku's and ate some Beef and Shrimp ramen." He said rubbing his head confused at the question. Then he heard, Hinata barf her life away in the bathroom.

"Is she ok? What's wrong with Hinata-chan?" Asked Naruto.

"Your ramen scent, made her have morning sickness." Answered Tsunade.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Asked a confused Naruto.

"It means that your stench, upset Hinata's stomach; Dobe." Answered Sasuke.

"Oh, I'm sorry Hinata-chan!" Yelled Naruto.

"Will you shut up Naruto!" Said both Sasuke and Tsunade.

"Haha Sorry, got carried away." Said Naruto sheepishly.

Tsunade turned to face Sasuke and gave him a heavy stare.

"Are you going to leave?" She asked seriously.

"No...But I plan to be hidden in this Village no one is to know that we are here. If the villagers were to find out that I am here, and have knocked up the Hyuuga Heiress. They will cause problems, if they harm one hair on Hinata's head I cannot promise someone is **not** going to die. We will leave if we are discovered." Said Sasuke.

She nodded agreeing, with his terms. She didn't want Hinata's life nor her childs' life in danger.

"So you're not leaving?" Asked Naruto.

"Yea, isn't that what you wanted Dobe?" Sarcastically asked Sasuked.

"Teme..." A riled up Naruto answered.

"Easy, Easy. We have patients here and you have a pregnant wife. Calm down, both of you." Said Tsunade.

-Door Opens-

They all stare at Hinata as she exits' out of the bathroom. All freshen up. She smiled brightly and greeted Tsunade.

"Ah, Hinata how are you feeling? How was your first day of morning sickness?" Asked Tsunade.

"Well... It was scary. I wasn't expecting to have the rush of vomit so early in the morning." She answered.

"Wow, sorry Hinata. I didn't know my ramen smell; made you throw up." Said Naruto.

"Oh no, it's ok Naruto-kun. I'm actually surprised I threw up at the scent of ramen. Considering that I ate ramen last night." She said.

"Hmm; that is odd. You could eat ramen, but the scent of it coming off Naruto; makes you puke. Maybe it's a sign for you to stay away, Naruto." Said Sasuke.

"Hey! That isn't your choice Teme." Said Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun, please don't be mean to Naruto-kun." She said as she gripped his arm, looking up at him with an adorable facial feature.

"Fine." He said looking to the side with a hint of pinkness on his cheeks.

"TEME! ARE YOU BLUSHING?!" Yelled an accusing Naruto.

"Shut up, Dobe!" Said Sasuke.

Tsunade just stood and shook her head, these boys' will be the end of her. She looked to the window and saw pink hair flowing up by the wind current.

She squint her eyes to get a better look, at the pink hair that wa flowing up and only to see an angry Sakura, hiding on the roof of a house.

'_She must be spying, on them... I knew the news of Hinata, being pregnant by the man she has been pinning after for so long. Will cause her a mental breakdown... Sakura...' _Thought, Tsunade.

"Is everything alright Tsunade-sama?" Asked Hinata.

"Eh? Oh, yes everything is fine Hinata." She said.

"Sasuke meet me in my office, in ten minutes. Hinata stay with Naruto or with your friends. " She said and she poofed out the room.

"That was weird, why would she want to see you only Sasuke?" Asked Naruto.

"How would I know, Dobe." Said Sasuke.

"Well I am starving let's get something to eat!" said Naruto.

"We'll pass we can't leave this room without being seen. So do us a favor and bring us food that isn't ramen." Said Sasuke.

"Awwws, How about you stay here; while me and Hinata eat breakfast." said Naruto.

"Over my dead body, am I leaving her alone with you." Said Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun." Hinata said as she gripped his arm.

"Yes?" Asked Sasuke.

"I am really, hungry. You can trust; Naruto-kun he will keep me safe." She said smiling at him.

"Fine. You better come back, safely and bring me some tomatoes please." He told her as he pulled her into a hug and kiss.

She hugged and kissed him in return. Kissing her forehead he let's her go and gives Naruto a knowing look.

_'Protect her for me...' _His knowing stare said.

Naruto nodded and gave him a thumbs up. He gave a pat to Hinata's back and they left the room. Leaving Sasuke alone.

* * *

**Naruto POV:**

'_Wow I have time alone with Hianta-chan. Maybe I can convince her to leave Sasuke... But would I be able to love that child she is going to have...' _I thought.

In deep thought, he hadn't noticed he walked passed the Yakiniku Q restaurant. Leaving Hinata, behind and dumbfounded.

"Naruto-kun!?" I heard my name being yelled. But that didn't stop me from my train of thought.

"Naruto-kun, where are you going?!" I heard my name, being called again. But again it didn't stop my train of thought.

That was until I slipped on a car toy that was on ground. I slipped back and fell on his butt.

"Ouch, who leaves' these toy's out here." I grumply said and I tossed the toy car to the side.

"Naruto-kun, are you alright?" said Hinata as she rushed to my aid.

"Ahaha I'm ok Hinata, I just fell over." I said feeling embarrassed.

"Okay, but we walked passed the Yakiniku Q's restaurant." Said Hinata.

"Oh, I'm sorry Hinata-chan. I was a bit distracted." I said.

"Oh it's ok, Naruto-kun." She said as she gave me a small smile.

As we walk back to the restaurant, I had build up enough courage to ask Hinata the unthinkable.

"Leave Sasuke, and be with me..." I said

"Eh?...Naruto-kun are you feeling alright?..." She asked as she placed the back of her on my forehead.

I swat her hand away and grip her hands tightly.

"I'm serious Hinata... He's only using you..." I said.

The look on her face was hurt me inside, but if I wanted to have her and have Sakura happy. I needed her to leave Sasuke. That way we can all be happy.

"He's not using me..." She mumbled her head low.

She slipped out of my grip and sped her way to the hospital.

"Shit.." I said, gripping the pain I felt in my heart.

* * *

**Sasuke POV:**

'_I can trust her right?... She won't leave for __**him**__... Would he try something?' _I thought.

I was being paranoid, but I know Naruto deep down he would do something. I took the one thing was his emotional wise. While I had the one thing, Naruto had wanted his whole life Sakura's love.

I could never love Sakura. As Genin she could hardly hold on her own, she let her feelings intervene with her training. Granted she had sharp eyes and was intellectual. But she isn't my type. She was annoying, but I would have noticed her more if she kept with her training. Instead of trying pursuing me.

"Why Hinata? Sasuke.." I heard Sakura. I felt her presences miles away, her hatred for Hinata is growing stronger each day.

I turned to her and give her a blank stare.

"Because she isn't you." I answered her.

"But, how can you be so sure; she loves you?" She asked me.

"I'm not. I trust her, that is all." I answered.

"It's impossible, for her to love...Sasuke leave her...Come be with me..." She said.

"Sakura, you are annoying." I said giving her the ugliest glare.

"S-sasuke..I loved you for so long...It's not fair I waited for so long" She tried pleading with me.

"Sakura, think how Hinata felt. She was in love with the Dobe. But he choosed you over her, and now that I have her he want's her. Give Naruto a chance." I said.

"But I can never love Naruto, not like I love you.." She said as she walked up to me placing her hand on my chest.

"Then leave this room, I have no need of you in my life. You treated my wife, with disrespect and false accusations. You're nothing more than trash in my eyes." I said as I slapped her away and poofed off to the Hokages office.

* * *

**Sakura POV: **

_'I can't loose him, not to her...I deserve Sasuke's love I have loved him for years...He has to be mine..." _I thought.

Clenching my fist tight I walk out of their hospital room, and head my way out of the facility.

"Good day, Sakura." Said a nurse bowing at me as passed by.

"Ah, Good day." I returned the bow and head towards the door.

Where I meet Hinata walking towards the hospital, unsuspected of my presences.

Just looking at her, made my heart break and my gut coil in disgust... I want to separate them... But how?...

Then it hit me, Sasuke is still a traitor. Hinata is his _wife_, she can work this to her advantage.

I gather up all the oxygen, my lungs can hold and scream off the top of my lungs.

"HINATA IS MARRIED TO THE TRAITOR SASUKE UCHIHA, SHE IS ALSO PREGNANT BY HIM...SHE IS ALSO CONSIDERED A TRAITOR!" I screamed.

I gained Hinata's attention; the look on her face pleased me fear... All I saw was fear in her eyes.

Serves her right for stealing _My_ Sasuke- kun away from me, and stealing my title as the Uchiha matriarch.

The villagers looked back at Hinata and noticed her small pregnant belly. Their faces, turned to angry ones. They began to throw food at Hinata.

"How, dare you set foot in this village. You Uchiha scum." Said a bald villager.

"You dirty slut..." Said a woman.

"Traitor!" Said another.

They all huddled around her, pulling her hair, throwing food at her, they spit on her.

But that was until Tsunade-sama appeared and so did Sasuke-kun.

I scurry out of the group and hide behind a tree. Masking my chakra.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

"We are leaving." Said Sasuke as he picked up a fainted Hinata in his arms.

"No, not yet we have to check her vital's." Said Tsunade.

"...Fine" Said a reluctant Uchiha.

They poof into their hospital room, Tsunade leaves to gather material's for them. When she sees the villager, rush to the hospital; Tsunade announces that no villager outisde should come in. She then orders all nurses to report to the first level and seal all enterence's and exit's.

She rushes back to the Uchiha's room. She lift's Hinatas' shirt and places a cold goop on her belly. She turns on the sonogram machine. Places the transducer on her belly and sees the heart of a healthy child.

She let out the breath, she was unknowingly holding in. She was relieved that; Hinata's unborn child was safe. She also noticed, how Hinata protected it. She covered the fetus in her own chakra.

She smiled at Hinata.

"You are going to be a great mother, Hinata." She said.

"What do you mean by that?" Said a forgotten Sasuke.

"She protected your baby, with her own chakra." She said.

Sasuke's eyes widen and looked at his wife. She risked her life for their child. He smiled, it wasn't a big smile it was small. But a smile none the less.

"When are you leaving?" Tsunade asked.

"When she is awake and ready." I answered.

She nodded.

"There is a bag of food, clothes, a hefty amount of money. That should be enough for the both of you. It's outside the room." She said and left.

Sasuke sat down next to Hinata and stared at her peaceful sleep.

'_Damn, that Sakura_...' He thought.

* * *

**Hour's later:**

"Sasuke, where are you?" Said a awoken Hinata.

"I'm right here." He said as he walked out of the restroom.

"What happened? All I can remember, was Sakura's screaming and the villagers attacking me." She asked.

He sighed and sat back down on the chair he was sitting on that was beside her bed.

"We have to leave Konoha, it's not safe for you here." He said to her.

"The villagers, found out that you are married to me. Also, that you are pregnant with my child. " He added.

"Oh... So this means we have to leave?" She asked him.

"Yes...I am not risking your life nor our sons' life" He said as he pulled her into his chest. Resting his chin on top of her head.

"Or daughter" She said.

Blinking owlish...

"_Daughter_?...What makes' you think it will be a girl, hmm?" He asked.

"I don't know, I just do Sasuke-kun." She said as she rubbed her belly.

"Well we should be heading out." He said and felt her nod.

As they left and neared the Village gates' they are surrounded by 9 shadows.

"Leaving so soon? Guys" Said one of them.

"Naruto, we've been exposed." He said.

"Doesn't mean you get to leave without a goodbye." He said with a cheeky smile.

"He's right, Hinata-sama. Please be, careful around the Uchiha." Said Neji as he glared at Sasuke.

"Hinata- chan, take pictures of your baby and send us some cute ones. Please keep in touch!" Said Ino and Tenten.

She nods at the girls.

"Be strong Hinata, we all love you and hope everything goes well with your pregnancy." Said Shino.

She smiles warmly at Shino.

"Don't let Sasuke-teme, push you around. If he hurt's you leave him." Said Kiba.

"I don't think Sasuke-kun, would hurt me Kiba-kun." Said Hianta.

Shikamaru and Chouji smile and nod at her, sending their farewells.

"Oh, beautiful Hinata. Have a safe journey, I know you will be safe at the hands of Sasuke." Said an happy Lee.

She nod's at him and smiled at him happily.

"Hinata-chan...I love you and I know you will never leave Sasuke. But consider giving us a chance..." Said Naruto.

They all stared at Hinata, waiting for her reply. Sasuke, gripped her hand in fear of loosing her.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but my heart lies with Sasuke. You once had a hold on my heart, but that changed. Please, forgive me but I choose Sasuke." Said as she gripped and interlaced her fingers with Sasukes'.

Naruto nods and steps aside, sending Sasuke a look.

They marched their way to the villages' exit. They turn one more look back and they see their friends smiling with teary eyes.

They wave at them one more time and they leave. Sasuke summons a hawk and helps Hinata get on and he hops' on the orders, the hawk to soar up the sky and they flew into the twilight.

Unknown to them, Sakura stayed hidden behind the Village gate doors. She jade eyes glowing with jealousy.

"I will get him, back. Just you wait Hinata...You'll wish you never took Sasuke-kun away from me..." She said.

* * *

Sorry it took me forever to update. I just wanted to make my chapters longer and more juicy.

Please send some reviews.

I hope you all liked this chapter.

Till next time my friends.


End file.
